


Beautiful Bride

by PersianGayVodka



Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bunny Hybrid Harry, Fantasy, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Louis, Hybrids, M/M, Smut, Top Louis, farsi
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: نویسنده: رادوینا
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830064
Kudos: 6





	Beautiful Bride

**Author's Note:**

> نویسنده: رادوینا

>   
>  **-Louis Top.**

**دفترچه** **راهنما** **:**

**باکا** **:** احمق  
 **اوساکی** **:** نوشیدنی الکلی  
 **کیمونو** **:** لباس سنتی ژاپنی  
 **گِتا** **:** دمپایی چوبی  
 **هیمه** **-** **ساما** **:** پرنسس (البته باید ذکر کنم پسوند "ساما" زمانی به کار میره که طرف مقابل مقام بالایی داره قابل احترامه.)

* * *

جو متشنج و دلهره آوری بر فضا حاکم بود و هیچ کس جرات به زبون آوردن کلمه ای رو نداشت.   
بزرگان قبیله آشفته و نگران به گوشه ای خیره مونده بودن و در جست و جوی راه چاره. اما واقعاً راهی وجود داشت؟...

"ما بهشون توضیح دادیم که نمیتونیم فرد مناسبی براشون بفرستیم ولی قبول نکردن..."

یکی از خرگوش ها با ترس و لرز گفت و عقب ایستاد. قبل از این که کسی فرصت حرف زدن داشته باشه، پسر کوچک تر رهبر قبیله، به طور ناگهانی بلند شد و نگاه مصممش رو به پدرش دوخت.

"من حضوری باهاشون حرف میزنم!"

نگاه متعجب همه سمت پسر جوون برگشت و حتی خود رئیس قبیله هم از این حرف جا خورد. پسر نفسی عمیق کشید و با همون لحن ادامه داد:

"میتونم قانعش کنم. لطفاً اجازه بدید به دیدنش برم."

خودش هم از این همه شجاعت سردرگم شده بود ولی الآن وقت تسلیم شدن نبود. روباه ها حق نداشتن به خرگوش ها زور بگن و هر کاری دلشون خواست انجام بدن.

موضوع از جایی شروع شده بود که روباه ها، نامه ای برای قبیله ی خرگوش ها فرستاده بودن و داخل نامه خواستار یک عروس از طرف خرگوش ها بودن تا در برابر حمله ی راکون ها از اون ها محافظت کنن و دیگه اذیت نشن.

دختر های قبیله ی خرگوش ها برای ازدواج خیلی کم سن و سال بودن و البته که خانواده هاشون راضی به ازدواج با یک روباه نمیشدن.

پس تنها راه نجاتشون، پسر شجاعی بود که خیلی یهویی، تصمیم گرفت به دیدن رهبر روباه ها بره و قضیه رو براشون روشن کنه.

پس از اصرار های فراوان پسر، پدرش بالآخره قبول کرد و اون همراه چند تا محافظ، راهی سرزمین روباه ها شد. باید طوری صحبت میکرد که حداقل صلح بین روباه ها و خرگوش ها رو بر قرار کنه.

یکی از محافظ ها در ماشین رو براش باز کرد و کنار ایستاد. هری پیاده شد و نگاهی به اون مرد انداخت. نفسی عمیق کشید تا خودش رو آروم کنه و کف دست های عرق کرده‌ش رو به شلوارش مالید.

اگر همه چیز اون طور که میخواست پیش نرفت چی؟...اصلاً دلش نمیخواست مردمشون رو ناامید و ناراحت ببینه و از همه مهم تر، خانواده‌ش رو.

محوطه ی بیرونی خونه سرسبز و پر گل بود. همراه با وزش نسیم، شکوفه های صورتی درخت گیلاسی که در همون نزدیکی کاشته شده بود، توی هوا پخش میشدن. توی ساخت خونه از سبک معماری قدیمی ژاپنی استفاده شده بود؛ از الوار های کاج، سرو و صنوبر برای اسکلت بندی، کاغذ ساخته شده از درخت توت برای درب های کشویی.

هری چند دقیقه محو زیبایی اونجا شد، اما با به یاد آوردن دلیل اومدنش، سریع به خودش اومد و سرش رو تند تند به دو طرف تکون داد. با قدم های محکم و قاطع از سه پله ی کوتاه چوبی بالا رفت و همون لحظه، خدمتکار جوونی جلو اومد و ادای احترام کرد.

"خوش اومدید. ارباب منتظر شما هستن."

هری چند بار متعجب پلک زد، سرش رو به دو طرف تکون داد و نفسش رو محکم بیرون فوت کرد. مهم نیست. فقط باید باهاش حرف بزنه و قانعش کنه.

زیر چشمی به محافظش نگاه کرد و برای اطمینان سر تکون داد.

"لازم‌ نیست دنبالم بیای. تنهایی حلش میکنم."

اجازه نداد مرد حرفی بزنه و با چهره‌ی جدی وارد عمارت شد و خدمتکار جلوتر به راه افتاد تا راهنماییشون کنه.

"لطفاً همین جا منتظر بمونید."

با لبخند گفت و از اونجا دور شد. هری از فرصت استفاده کرد و به فضای داخل خونه نگاهی انداخت. همه چیز کاملاً ساده بود و همون طور که انتظار میرفت، کفپوش ها از جنس پوشال برنج کوبیده شده درون بوریای بافته شده از نی ساخته شده بودن.  
در فضای ورودی از رنگ های گرم استفاده شده بود و تزئینات در حین سادگی، حس خوبی رو منتقل میکردن.

هری گوش هاش رو تکون داد و در حالی که نگاهش رو اطراف میچرخوند، توی دلش از سلیقه ی روباه ها تعریف میکرد. گوشه ی لبش رو به دندون گرفت و گردنش رو کج کرد.

همون لحظه صدای قدم هایی رو که دقیقا کنارش متوقف شدن رو شنید و یهو سرش رو سمت صدا برگردوند. با دیدن روباهی که با نیشخند ترسناکی، از فاصله ی خیلی کمی با صورتش بهش خیره شده بود و گوش های نارنجی رنگش رو تکون میداد، چشم هاش گرد شدن و جیغ خفه ای کشید. سریع عقب رفت و مشت های کوچیکش رو روی قلبش نگه داشت.

لویی نیشخندش رو حفظ کرد و با بیخیالی به هری نزدیک تر شد.

"هومم پس عروس خوشگل تویی، هاه؟"

با چشم های یخیش سر تا پای هری رو برانداز کرد و زبونش رو روی لب هاش کشید. هری اخم کرد و با حرص دندون هاش رو به هم سایید.

"من عروس نیستم! نماینده ای از طرف سایر خرگوش هام که قراره با هم به توافق برسیم."

با لحن جدی و مصممی گفت.  
لویی چند لحظه بهت زده بهش نگاه کرد و یهو با صدای بلندی خندید.

"چرا میخندی؟!"

هری با گونه های سرخ شده داد زد.

"فکر نمیکردم انقدر احمق باشی."

لویی با ابرو های بالا رفته و لحن خونسردی گفت و دستش رو سمت فر های کوتاه پسر برد ولی هری به موقع فاصله گرفت و بلند شد.

"فقط حرف بزنیم!"

لویی متوجه لرزش خفیف صدای پسر شد و نفسی عمیق کشید.

"گوش کن بچه، وقت ندارم باهات سر و کله بزنم. من به زور نگهت نمیدارم، خودت اینجا میمونی!"

لویی طوری حرف میزد که انگار مطمئنه هری پاش رو از این خونه بیرون نمیذاره. هری از نوع حرف زدن و رفتار لویی کلافه شده بود و دلش میخواست زود تر مسئله رو حل کنه و به خونه برگرده.

"گوش کن آقا روباهه"

انگشت اشاره‌ش رو سمت لویی گرفت و ادامه داد.

"همون طور که گفتیم ما عروس مناسبی برای شما نداریم. پس لطفاً مسئله رو همین جا تموم کن."

لویی دست به سینه ایستاد و حالت متفکری به خودش گرفت؛ بعد از چند ثانیه، لبخند مرموزی روی لب هاش نقش بست.

"اتفاقاً تو عروس کاملاً مناسبی هستی. اگر پات رو از اینجا بیرون بذاری، وضعیت خانواده و مردم سرزمینت بدتر از قبل میشه و ناامن تر و فلاکت بار تر از همیشه باید به زندگیشون ادامه بدن!"

هری برق شرارت توی چشم های آبی رنگ اون رو دید و بغضش رو به سختی مهار کرد. اگر خودخواه باشه و نمونه، همه به خطر میفتن. اون قول داده بود همه چیز رو درست میکنه...  
دست های یخ زده‌ش رو کنار بدنش مشت کرد تا لرزششون رو کنترل کنه.

"ا-از کجا مطمئن باشم؟..."

صداش به وضوح میلرزید و اگر بیشتر از این اونجا می‌ایستاد، قطعاً از هوش میرفت. لویی شستش رو گوشه ی لبش کشید و با آرامش لبخندی زد.

"من هیچ وقت دروغ نمیگم."

گوش هاش رو تکون داد و نگاه نافذش رو به چشم های ترسیده ی خرگوش دوخت.  
هری نگاهش رو به کفش هاش داد و لب هاش رو روی هم فشرد. تصمیم مهم و سنگینی باید توی اون لحظه میگرفت و هیچ وقت توی چنین موقعیتی قرار نگرفته بود.

پاهاش سست شدن و با زانو هاش روی زمین افتاد. با چشم های گشاد شده به نقطه ی نامعلومی خیره موند و دست هاش رو بی حرکت کنار بدنش نگه داشت.

"تموم شد...تا آخر عمرم زندانی میشم..."

نامفهوم زمزمه کرد و لب هاش لرزیدن. لویی چند ثانیه با اخم و تعجب بهش نگاه کرد و بعد چشم هاش رو چرخوند. خرگوش احمق!

"بلند شو ببینم بچه!"

بازوی هری رو گرفت و از روی زمین بلندش کرد. هری مظلومانه بینیش رو بالا کشید و بازوش رو تکون داد تا از دست لویی بیرون بکشه.

"چرا این ادا ها رو درمیاری؟ من کی گفتم قراره زندانی بشی؟"

هری چند بار چشت سر هم پلک زد و با دهن نیمه باز به لویی نگاه کرد. یعنی چی؟

"تو واقعا اعصاب من رو خرد میکنی..."

نفسی عمیق کشید و ادامه داد:

"میتونی خانواده‌ت رو ببینی ولی اینجا زندگی میکنی. مراسم ازدواج هم به زودی برگذار میکنیم. هوم؟"

منتظر تایید از طرف هری نموند و با گرفتن شونه هاش، روی یکی از بالشتک ها نشوندش. به خدمتکار اشاره کرد و خودش هم مقابل هری، روی یکی از بالشتک ها نشست.

هری آهی از ته دل کشید و موهاش رو بهم ریخت. نباید این طوری میشد...ناامیدانه گوش هاش رو پایین آورد و لب هاش رو توی دهنش جمع کرد.

باید راهی پیدا میکرد تا از زیر نگاه تیز و سنگین اون مرد فرار کنه و خوشبختانه، همون لحظه خدمتکار خوش اخلاقش همراه سینی چایی اومد و اون ها رو روی میز پایه کوتاه مقابلشون گذاشت.

هری دست هاش رو دور فنجون چینی طرح دار حلقه کرد و اون رو نزدیک بینیش برد. بابت بوی خوب چایی سیاه لبخند محوی روی لب هاش نقش بست و فنجون رو روی میز قرار داد.

سرش رو بلند کرد و با دیدن طرز به دست گرفتن فنجون توسط لویی، ابروهاش بالا رفتن. هیچ جوره نمیتونست درک کنه که چرا لویی انگشت هاش رو لبه ی فنجون حلقه کرده و طوری چایی میخوره که انگار عادی ترین کار ممکن رو انجام میده.  
اولین عادت عجیب اون مرد...

به محض این که نگاهشون به هم برخورد کرد، هری به فنجونش خیره شد و کمی توی جاش تکون خورد.

"بعد از این...چی میشه؟"

لویی فنجونش رو پایین آورد و نیشخند زد.

"هه؟ میریم پیش مردم عزیزت تا خبر ازدواجمون رو اعلام کنیم!"

هری به آرومی سرش رو تکون داد و سعی کرد توجهی به نیشخند ترسناک روباه نکنه.

پس از صرف چایی، لویی به همراه دوتا از محافظ هاش به اسم های شیرو و کورو، و البته عروس آینده‌ش راهی سرزمین خرگوش ها شدن تا لویی خودش رسماً هری رو از اون ها بگیره.

همه چیز سخت پیش رفت و پدر هری به این ازدواج رضایت نمیداد، اما با شرایطی که لویی براشون درست کرده بود، چاره ای به جز قبول کردن نداشتن.

مراسم ازدواج به بهترین نحو انجام شد و لویی کاملاً راضی به نظر میرسید ولی هری هنوز هم دل خوشی از روباه عجیب و غریبی که حالا همسرش محسوب میشد، نداشت.

بعد از خداحافظی کردن با خانواده و دوست هاش، بهشون قول داد که حواسش به خودش هست و هر هفته بهشون سر میزنه.

اشک هاش رو پشت پلک هاش نگه داشت تا بیشتر از این جو بینشون رو احساسی نکنه. بعد از دست تکون دادن برای اون ها، همراه لویی سوار ماشین شد.

در طول راه حرفی زده نشد و هیچ کس علاقه ای به از بین بردن سکوت نداشتن.

وقتی به خونه رسیدن، لویی اتاق هری رو بهش نشون داد و ازش خواست اگر چیزی لازم داره، به هینامی، تنها خدمتکار خونه بگه.

هری از این واکنش لویی شوکه شده بود و هیچ دلیلی براش پیدا نمیکرد. لویی این بار بهش طعنه نزد، بد صحبت نکرد و حتی به هری اتاق جدا داد.  
اون دو نفر هم دیگه رو نبوسیده بودن و عملاً هیچی بینشون اتفاق نیفتاده بود.  
باید از این موضوع خوشحال میشد؟ خودش‌ هم‌ نمیدونست...

تقریبا کل شب نتونست چشم‌ روی هم بذاره و ذهنش درگیر چیز هایی بود که هنوز اتفاق نیفتاده بودن. با خودش فکر کرد که لویی تونسته بخوابه؟ اصلاً احساسی به هری داره که انتخابش کرده؟...  
سرش رو تند تند به طرفین تکون داد و کف دست هاش رو به گونه های سرخش کوبید.

"بخواب هری"

زیرلبی به خودش گفت و چشم هاش رو بست.

\---  
یک ماه بعد'

چشم‌هاش رو باز کرد و به سقف بالای سرش خیره موند. نمیدونست دیشب کی خوابش برده ولی میدونست ذهنش اونقدر درگیر بوده که تا دیروقت بیدار بوده.

آهی کشید و بعد نشست، نگاهش رو دور اتاقش چرخوند و بعد بلند شد. از اتاق بیرون اومد و سعی کرد لویی رو پیدا کنه. عوضش جلوی در، یکی از محافظ ها که حدس میزد اسمش شیرو باشه رو دید.

اون مرد قد بلند و لاغر اندام، موهای سفیدی داشت و بهش میخورد حدوداً بیست و چهار سالش باشه. شیرو با دیدن هری، لبخند گرمی زد و به نشونه ی احترام کمی خم شد.

"صبحتون بخیر"

گونه های هری رنگ گرفتن و با دستپاچگی دست هاش رو توی هوا تکون داد.

"بیخیااال، لطفا بهم‌ بگو هری و انقدر رسمی نباش!"

شیرو خندید و سرش رو تکون داد. هری کمی احساس راحتی کرد و لبخند زد.

"صبح تو هم بخیر. لویی کجاست؟ این اطراف نمیبینمش."

شیرو دستی به پشت گردنش کشید و گفت:

"ارباب برای کار بیرون رفتن و بهم گفتن اگر چیزی لازم داشتی یا جایی خواستی بری به من بگی."

بعد از این‌ حرف، شیرو نگاه عجیبی به هری انداخت.   
و البته حق داشت. در طی این یک ماه هری خیلی کم از اتاقش بیرون‌ اومده بود، با کسی حرف نمیزد و خیلی سرد با‌ لویی برخورد میکرد.

نمیدونست چرا دلش میخواد با لویی حرف بزنه ولی انگاری تا شب خبری ازش نبود.  
بعد از تشکر کردن از شیرو، به اتاقش برگشت و دوباره به فکر فرو رفت. افکارش اجازه ی تمرکز کردن بهش نمیدادن و احساساتش سردرگمش کرده بودن.

به آشپزخونه رفت و برای این که توی خونه بیشتر از این احساس بیهوده بودن نکنه، از هینامی خواست تا اجازه بده خودش شام رو آماده کنه.

تاحدودی هیجان زده بود و نمیدونست چرا میخواست لویی دست‌پختش رو امتحان کنه. شاید به‌خاطر بیدار موندن تا نزدیکی صبح و افکار درهمش بوده ولی هرچی که بود حتی برای خودش هم عجیب بود.

سرش رو تکون داد و به این فکر کرد که توی این مدت لویی اصلاً باهاش بد رفتاری نکرده بود و هری انقدر ناراحت و درمونده بود که هیچ کدوم‌ از این ها رو نمیدید. فقط الکی خودش‌ رو اذیت کرده بود.

هری به تنهایی اونیگیری، رامن و کاری برنج درست کرد. با سلیقه ی مخصوص خودش اون ها رو تزئین کرد و قبل از اومدن لویی مطمئن شد که همه چیز آماده ست.

لباس های جدیدی پوشید و موهاش رو مرتب کرد. دست های عرق کرده‌ش رو به کناره های شلوارش مالید و با نگرانی به تصویرش توی آینه نگاه کرد.

"همه چیز خوب پیش میره، نه؟"

همون لحظه صدای لویی از بیرون به گوش رسید که برگشتنش رو اعلام میکرد. هری نفسی عمیق کشید و لبخند زد. درب کشویی اتاقش رو کنار زد و سمت لویی قدم برداشت.

"خوش اومدی."

صداش میلرزید و بهتر از این نمیتونست خجالتش رو مخفی کنه. لویی لبخند دندون نمایی زد و به هری نزدیک شد.

"باکا~"

با لحن آهنگینی به خرگوش خجالتی گفت و انگشت اشاره‌ش رو به پیشونیش کوبید. هری چند قدم عقب رفت و دستش رو روی پیشونیش گذاشت.

"چرا میزنی؟!"

با چهره ی معصوم و چشم های اشکی به لویی نگاه کرد‌‌.

"چون خیلی حال میکنم."

حق به جانب گفت و دوباره خندید.

"خیلی خب گریه نکن کوچولو، خیلی هم درد نداشت."

درحالی که از کنارش رد میشد، موهای فرفری هری رو بهم ریخت و داخل اتاقش رفت.

هری پوفی کشید و با حرص ظرف ها رو روی میز چید. دست به کمر ایستاد و با چشم های ریز شده نگاهش رو روی غذاها چرخوند تا مطمئن بشه چیزی از قلم نیفتاده.

وقتی لویی اومد، روی یکی از بالشتک ها نشست و با چشم های درشت و کنجکاوش به لویی خیره شد تا واکنشش نسبت به طعم غذا رو ببینه.

لویی متوجه نگاه خیره ی خرگوش کنجکاو شد و سرش رو بالا آورد، در حالی که لقمه رو میجوید، با چشم های گرد شده، پرسشگرانه به هری نگاه کرد.

"خوش‌مزه ست؟"

هری با لبخند بزرگی پرسید و دست های مشت شده‌ش رو بالا آورد. لویی غذا رو قورت داد و گلوش رو صاف کرد.

"نکنه...اینا رو تو درست کردی؟!"

هری تند تند سرش رو تکون داد و گونه هاش‌ رنگ گرفتن. چشم های لویی از هیجان درخشیدن و خودش رو جلو کشید.

"شوخی میکنی؟ این خیلی خوبه! میتونم همه‌ش رو بخورم!"

هری بی صدا خندید و گرمای زیادی توی قلبش احساس کرد. از این که تونسته بود تایید لویی رو بگیره، خیلی خوشحال بود.

"میخواستم مفید باشم...یه کاری انجام بدم و بی مصرف نباشم..."

خجالت زده زمزمه کرد و نگاهش رو از لویی گرفت.

"اوی‌، به من‌ نگاه کن."

لویی با لحن نرمی گفت و وقتی هری نگاهش کرد، لبخند مهربونی زد و دستش رو روی سر هری گذاشت.

"هیچ وقت این فکر رو با خودت نکن. نباید درمورد خودت این طوری حرف بزنی."

حالا هری کاملاً صورتش سرخ شده بود و قلبش با شدت به سینه‌ش میکوبید. آروم سرش رو تکون داد و اجازه داد لویی نوازشش کنه.

\---

لویی با کوزه و کاسه هایی که به دست داشت، کف زمین کنار هری نشست.

"اوساکی آوردم با هم بخوریم."

هری نگاهش رو از ماه کامل گرفت و سمت لویی برگشت. باد ملایمی میوزید و بوی گل های داخل حیاط کاملا توی فضا پخش شده بودن. 

"آبجو برنج؟"

لویی با حرکت سرش تایید کرد. هری یکی از کاسه های سفالی رو برداشت و لویی براش کمی از آبجوی برنج ریخت.

هری کاسه رو سمت لبهاش برد و از اون نوشیدنی فوق العاده نوشید. لبخندی زد و دوباره به لویی نگاه کرد. اون هم از آبجوی برنجی که خودش درست کرده بود مینوشید و با اعتماد به نفس از طعم بی نظیرش تعریف میکرد.

حتی فکرش رو هم‌ نمیکرد روباه بداخلاقی که کاری جز اذیت کردنش انجام نمیداد، انقدر بهش اهمیت بده عشق بورزه.   
هری خیلی خوش شانس بود که لویی رو کنار خودش داشت...

"هوم؟ چرا اینجوری نگاهم میکنی؟ خودم میدونم خیلی جذابم."

لویی بدون این که سمت هری برگرده گفت و لبخند ذوق زده‌ش رو پنهان کرد.

"نخیر، انقدر خودشیفته نباش!"

هری گوشه ی لبش رو کج کرد و با اخم کیوتی به خوردن آبجو ادامه داد.   
لویی یهویی دست انداخت دور گردن هری و اون رو سمت خودش کشید.

"خیلی غر میزنی خرگوش."

هری تقلا کرد تا خودش رو کنار بکشه ولی موفق نشد. آهی کشید و سرش رو به سینه ی لویی تکیه داد.  
لویی لبهاش رو روی موهای نرم هری گذاشت و آروم بوسیدش.

هری مهم ترین فرد زندگیش بود و هیچ وقت به خودش اجازه نمیداد ناامیدش کنه. تا زمانی که هری میخواست بهش زمان میداد و خالصانه بهش عشق میورزید.

\---

"ارباب این ها رو دادن و گفتن که برای ساعت هفت حاضر بشید. ظاهراً امشب فستیواله و قراره با هم به اونجا برید"

کورو درحالی که کیمونو رو با دقت از در کمد آویزون میکرد، خطاب به هری گفت و سمتش برگشت. کف دست هاش رو به هم کوبید لبخندی زد.

"فستیوال؟..."

هری متفکرانه به نقطه ی نامعلومی چشم دوخت و تازه یادش اومد تابستون هنوز تموم نشده. چشم هاش گرد شدن و هین کشید.

"اصلا حواسم نبود!"

کورو به کیوت بودن بیش از حد اون خرگوش حواس پرت خندید و سری تکون داد.

"بهتره زودتر دست به کار بشید. زمان زیادی باقی نمونده."

کورو با لحن مودبانه ی همیشگیش گفت و اتاق رو ترک کرد.   
هری نگاهی به کیمونوی صورتی رنگ با طرح شکوفه های‌ گیلاس انداخت و نفسی عمیق‌ کشید. بقیه ی لباس هاش رو آماده کرد و بعد از یه حمام طولانی، مشغول پوشیدن لباس هاش شد.

برای بستن کمربندش از شیرو کمک گرفت و در نهایت ذوق زده برای کورو و شیرو چرخی زد.

"چطور شدم؟"

دست هاش رو جلوی بدنش در هم قفل کرد و نگاهی به کیمونوی بلندش که تا ساق پاهاش میرسیدن، انداخت.

"واقعاً فوق العاده شدی..."

شیرو حیرت زده گفت و کورو هم پس از اون تایید کرد. هری‌ توی اون کیمونو خیلی زیبا و معصوم به نظر میرسید.

"ارباب بیرون خونه منتظرتون هستن."

کورو پشت سر هری به راه افتاد و تعظیم کوتاهی کرد.

"امیدوارم شب خوبی داشته باشید."

هری از اون دو نفر خداحافظی کرد و با احتیاط از چند تا پله ی جلوی در پایین رفت، هنوز به گتا ها عادت نکرده بود و هر لحظه ممکن بود محکم‌ زمین بخوره.

لویی با شنیدن صدای پاهای هری، رو برگردوند و لبخندش روی لبهاش خشک شد. بهت زده به خرگوش مقابلش خیره موند و لب هاش رو بی هدف تکون داد.   
گونه های هری رنگ گرفتن و کمی دستپاچه شد.

"لویی؟..."

به آرومی زمزمه کرد و دستش رو جلوی صورت مرد تکون داد. لویی یهو به خودش اومد و بزاقش رو به سختی فرو خورد.

"آ-آها، دیگه باید بریم."

دست هری رو گرفت و صورتش رو به سمت دیگه ای برگردوند تا هری سرخی گونه هاش رو نبینه. توی تصوراتش هم نمیگنجید که هری با کیمونو انقدر زیبا و پرستیدنی بشه...

محل برگذاری فستیوال خیلی دور نبود و تا رسیدن به اونجا قدم زدن. لویی یک لحظه هم دست هری رو رها نمیکرد و کاملاً نزدیک به خودش نگهش داشته بود. 

مکان فستیوال با رنگ های قرمز و نارنجی تزئین شده بود و دو طرف راه غرفه های مختلفی به چشم میخورد. اون غرفه ها شامل غذا، فروش لوازم تزئینی و خوراکی های متنوع میشدن.   
فانوس های آویزون شده به طناب ها نور قرمز ساطع میکردن و انتهای نور ها دیده نمیشد.

چشم های هری برق زدن و ناخودآگاه لبخند بزرگی روی لب هاش به وجود اومد. لویی دستش رو کشید و با خودش سمت‌ یکی از غرفه های غذا برد.

"تاکویاکی میخوری؟"

درحالی که با دقت به غذاهای چیده شده نگاه میکرد، پرسید و هری هم تایید کرد. بعد از خوردن تاکویاکی، دست در دست هم به قدم زدن ادامه دادن و حرفی بینشون زده نشد. زوج های مختلف از نژاد های متفاوت به فستیوال اومده بودن و دیدنشون باعث لبخند هری میشد.

"خیلی خوشحالم که دارم باهات وقت میگذرونم..."

هری به زبون آورد و لویی متعجب نگاهش کرد. بعد از این همه مدت، هنوز هم به حرف های یهویی هری عادت نکرده بود. لبخند شیرینی زد و دست هری رو به آرومی فشرد.

"منم همین طور..."

انقدر آروم گفت که شک داشت هری شنیده باشه. همون طور که به غرفه ها نگاه میکرد، یهو ایستاد و نظرش به یکی از گیره سر های میله ای جلب شد.

"چیزی به آتیش بازی نمونده، باید زود تر بریم."

لویی سر تکون داد و همونجا ایستاد.

"تو جلوتر برو، من میام."

هری کمی تردید کرد ولی به راه افتاد و خیلی زود بین جمعیت محو شد.

لویی یکی از گیره هایی که طرحش شکوفه ی گیلاس بود رو برداشت و پس از مدتی مکث، اون رو خرید. وقتی متوجه شد همه دارن به سمت محل آتیش بازی میرن، با قدم های سریع از اون مکان دور شد.

خودش رو به هری رسوند و کنارش ایستاد. این بار فانوسی اطرافشون رو روشن نمیکرد و نور ماه تنها چیزی بود که بهشون میتابید.

هری تصمیم گرفت بالآخره از فرصتی که نسیبش شده، استفاده کنه و سوالی که مدت ها ذهنش رو درگیر کرده بود، از لویی بپرسه.

قسمتی از کیمونو رو توی مشتش گرفت و تمام جراتش رو جمع کرد تا بتونه جمله‌ش رو به زبون بیاره.

"من رو دوست داری؟"

مضطربانه مشتش رو سفت کرد و منتظر جوابش موند. لویی گیج و سردرگم، طوری که انگار متوجه سوال هری نشده نگاهش کرد.

هری نفس سنگینش رو رها کرد و این بار مصمم تر پرسید.

"بهم بگو لویی، من رو دوست داری؟ تمام این جریانات به خاطر اینه که دوستم داری؟..."

هنوز تردید و ترس از حقیقت نداشتن افکارش، توی لحنش مشخص میشد ولی اون تمام تلاشش رو کرده بود.

لویی چند لحظه ساکت موند و بعد مقابل هری ایستاد، جلوی پاهاش زانو زد و به هری فرصت تحلیل کردن نداد. مشت هری رو با ملایمت باز کرد و بین دست های خودش گرفت.

"گوش کن هیمه-ساما، جمله ی دوستت دارم، نمیتونه احساس من نسبت به تو رو توصیف کنه. تا زمانی که نفس میکشم، خالصانه بهت عشق میورزم و اجازه نمیدم احساس کمبود داشته باشی..."

صادقانه تک تک کلمات رو گفت و پشت دست هری رو طولانی بوسید.

قطرات درشت اشک روی گونه های صورتی هری سر میخوردن و هیچ صدایی از لبهاش خارج نمیشد. شبیه رویا بود، باورش نمیشد چنین کلماتی رو از لویی شنیده.

لویی بلند شد و شستش رو روی رد خیس اشک های هری کشید. به اون موجود احساساتی لبخند زد و بدون تردید، سرش رو جلو برد و لب هاش رو روی لب های نرم هری قرار داد. پلک های هری روی هم افتادن و با بوسه ی ملایم لویی همراهی کرد.

همون لحظه، صدایی که به گوش رسید بهشون فهموند آتیش بازی شروع شده. بی توجه به صدای فشفه ها و همهمه ی مردم، به بوسیدن ادامه دادن و فصل جدیدی از زندگی مشترکشون رو رقم زدن...

با فرا رسیدن زمستون، زمین کاملاً از برف پوشیده شده بود و رفت و آمد افراد کم‌تر و کم‌تر میشد. هری با ذوق و شوق زیادی تمام راه رو تا خونه میدوید و هیچ توجهی به کورو که با نگرانی دنبالش میومد و روی یخ ها سر میخورد نمیکرد.

هری پشت دستکش هاش رو روی بینی یخ زده و قرمزش کشید و خندید.

"لویی حتماً خوشحال میشه!"

مشتش رو توی هوا تکون داد و سرعتش رو بیشتر کرد. سینه‌ش میسوخت و نفس کشیدن براش سخت شده بود ولی لحظه ای متوقف نمیشد.

از پله ها بالا رفت و چندین بار سر خورد ولی تونست تعادلش رو حفظ کنه. لباس هاش رو جلوی در تکوند و در حالی که پالتو و دستکش هاش رو درمیاورد، سمت اتاق لویی قدم برداشت.

بدون این که حتی اجازه بگیره، درب کشویی رو باز کرد و به محض دیدن حال و روز لویی لبخندش آروم محو شد.

لویی با زحمت زیادی از روی زمین بلند شد و سعی کرد نفس هاش رو منظم کنه. از این که هری این طوری دیده بودش خجالت میکشید و مستقیم نگاهش نمیکرد. 

موهاش به طرز بهم ریخته ای روی پیشونیش افتاده بودن، گونه هاش سرخ بودن و حتی نمیتونست درست نفس بکشه.

قوطی خالی قرص رو توی دستش فشرد و موهای خیسش رو به سمت بالا هدایت کرد. هری قدمی به جلو برداشت و دست لرزونش رو کنار بدنش مشت کرد.

"لویی؟..."

تردید رو کنار گذاشت و نزدیک تر اومد.

"چه بلایی سرت—"

با دیدن قوطی قرص چشم هاش گرد شدن و ادامه ی حرفش رو فراموش کرد. نگاه متعجبی به لویی انداخت و بعد از چند لحظه مکث پرسید:

"چی شده؟...این برای چیه؟"

به قوطی توی دست لویی اشاره کرد و منتظر جوابش موند. لویی به سختی بزاقش رو فرو خورد و بعد با شرمندگی سرش رو پایین انداخت.

"ما روباه ها توی زمستون..میدونی، یه اتفاقاتی برامون میفته..."

هری انگار تازه متوجه منظور لویی شد. گونه هاش رنگ گرفتن و نتونست اشک هاش رو کنترل کنه. قطرات شفاف اشک گونه هاش رو خیس میکردن و هر لحظه بیشتر میشدن.

تمام این مدت لویی ازش پنهان کرده بود؟ فقط برای این که آسیبی به هری نرسونه؟...

"چرا گریه میکنی؟"

لویی بهت زده پرسید و گوشه ی لبش رو به دندون گرفت.

هری یهویی خودش رو توی بغل لویی انداخت و صدای هق هقش فضای اتاق رو پر کرد. دست هاش رو محکم دور بدن لویی پیچید و صورتش رو به سینه ی روباه متعجب مالید.

"متاسفم، خیلی متاسفم."

بابت این که چنین موضوعی رو نادیده گرفته بود از خودش منتفر بود.

"تقصیر تو نیست، فقط نمیخواستم اذیتت کنم."

لویی لبخند مهربونی زد و موهای نرم هری رو نوازش کرد. هری تند تند سرش رو به طرفین تکون داد و با چشم های خیس و مظلومش به لویی نگاه کرد.

"مجبور نیستی تنهایی تحملش کنی. لطفاً بذار کمکت کنم."

ملتمسانه گفت و به لباس لویی چنگ زد.

"ولی—"

"لطفاً بذار کمکت کنم!"

هری بین حرف پرید و مصمم حرفش رو تکرار کرد، لحنش باعث شد لویی فقط سر تکون بده و لبخند بزنه.

لویی با ملایمت هری رو روی تشک خوابوند و روش خیمه زد. خرگوش خوشگلش رو بیشتر از این منتظر نذاشت و لب‌هاش رو بوسید. به سختی جلوی خودش رو گرفته بود که تند پیش نره و هری رو نترسونه. دستش رو یه طرف صورت هری گذاشت و با کج کردن سرش بوسه‌شون رو عمیق کرد.

هری بین بوسه نالید و زیر بدن لویی وول خورد. تا وقتی که نفس کم آوردن، ادامه داد و بالآخره لویی فاصله گرفت. صورت هری گر گرفته بود و خجالت زده به لویی نگاه میکرد.

لویی سر انگشت هاش رو روی گردن هری کشید و لب هاش رو لیسید.

"نگران نباش، حواسم بهت هست."

هری با اعتماد کامل سرش رو تکون داد و وقتی لویی دست هاش رو سمت لباسش برد، کمرش رو از تشک فاصله داد تا بتونه لباسش رو راحت دربیاره.

هری کمی لرزید و بدنش رو جمع کرد، ناخواسته با دست هاش بدنش رو پوشوند و صورتش رو به سمت دیگه ای برگردوند.

لویی حیرت زده به بدن بی نقص و سفید هری نگاه کرد و حس کرد بیشتر از این نمیتونه تحمل کنه.

"هری...تو واقعا فوق العاده ای."

با لحن جدی ای گفت و آروم دست های هری رو کنار زد. انگشت هاش رو روی پوست نرم شکمش کشید و لب پایینش رو گزید. باورش خیلی سخت بود که حالا میتونست لمسش کنه...

هری شکمش رو داخل داد و هیس آرومی کشید. لویی خم شد و لب هاش رو روی ترقوه ی اون چسبوند و مکید، همزمان با دست هاش پهلو های هری رو نوازش میکرد.

هری نفس سنگینش رو بیرون داد و با تردید دستش رو سمت موهای لویی برد، لویی سرش رو بالا آورد و هری به سرعت دستش رو عقب کشید.

"معذرت میخوام..."

لویی مچ خرگوش خجالت زده رو گرفت و روی گوش هاش گذاشت.

"خوشم میاد."

هری لبهاش رو به هم فشرد و گوش های نرم لویی رو لمس کرد. لویی به آرومی ناله کرد و به بوسید قفسه سینه و شکم هری ادامه داد.

هری زیر لمس هاش میلرزید، ناله میکرد و ناخواسته موهای اون رو میکشید و به نظر میرسید لویی کاملاً راضیه.

وقتی به شلوار هری رسید، فاصله گرفت و دستش رو لبه ی شلوار اون گذاشت. هری پاهاش رو به هم چسبوند و لبش رو محکم گاز گرفت.

لویی کمی صبر کرد و بعد شلوار هری رو پایین کشید و به گوشه ای پرتش کرد. به چشم های هری خیره شد و لباسش رو از تنش خارج کرد. با دیدن بدن ورزیده ی لویی، نفس هاش نامنظم تر از قبل شدن و نگاهش روی عضلات فوق العاده ی لویی ثابت موند.

لویی پاهای هری رو از هم باز کرد و قسمت داخلی رونش رو بوسید و به آرومی گاز گرفت. کارش رو ادامه داد تا هری عادت کنه و بعد باکسرش رو هم درآورد.

هری با دست هاش صورتش رو پوشوند و دوباره خواست پاهاش رو به هم نزدیک کنه ولی دست لویی مانعش شد. هری انگشتش رو از جلوی چشمش کنار برد و به لویی نگاه کرد.

لویی با حوصله و خونسردی پاهای هری رو نوازش کرد و خم شد بوسه ای روی دیکش زد. هری هین کشید و گونه هاش سرخ شدن.

"لو–لویی..."

لویی دیک هری رو توی دستش گرفت و با چشم های آبی براقش به هری نگاه کرد.

"خجالت میکشم..."

زمزمه وار گفت و وقتی لویی دستش رو روی دیکش حرکت داد نفسش برید. مطمئن شد که دیک هری قرار نیست از این سفت تر بشه و بلند شد تا از روی میز لوب رو برداره. شلوار و باکسر خودش رو هم از پاهاش بیرون آورد.

"من هیچی بلد نیستم."

با اضطراب و دستپاچگی گفت و دوباره صورتش رو پوشوند تا نگاهش به دیک بزرگ لویی نیفته.

"بهت که گفتم، نگران هیچی نباش."

با لحن نرمی کنار گوش هری گفت و لاله ی گوشش رو کوتاه بوسید.

دوتا انگشتش رو به لوب آغشته کرد و سمت سوراخ هری برد. با احتیاط بند اول انگشتش رو به سوراخش فشرد و کم کم تمام انگشتش رو وارد هری کرد.

هری لرزید و بی اختیار با صدای بلندی ناله کرد. دست هاش رو از روی صورتش برداشت و وقتی دید لویی بهش لبخند میزنه، کمی از استرسش کم شد.

لویی دومین انگشتش رو هم داخل برد و اول آروم و بعد که هری عادت کرد، سرعت انگشت هاش رو بیشتر کرد، همزمان گردن و خط فکش رو میبوسید و باهاش صحبت میکرد تا مطمئن بشه هری لذت میبره.

انگشت هاش رو بیرون کشید و لبهای هری رو بوسید. زبونش رو روی ساق پای هری کشید و نیشخند زد. دیدن چهره ی تحریک شده ی هری بی اندازه لذت بخش بود.

پای هری رو روی شونه‌ش گذاشت و باسنش رو سمت خودش کشید. هری ملافه رو توی مشت هاش گرفت و از شدت لذت به خودش پیچید.

لویی بیشتر از این صبر نکرد و لوب رو روی دیکش مالید، دیکش رو روی سوراخ هری تنظیم کرد و آروم آروم واردش شد. هری دندون هاش رو روی هم سایید و چشم هاش رو محکم بست.

لویی کمی مکث کرد و بعد خودش رو داخل هری حرکت داد. رفته رفته سرعتش رو بیشتر میکرد و نمیتونست ناله هاش رو کنترل کنه.

هری دست هاش رو دور گردنش حلقه کرد و نگاه خمارش رو به چشم های لویی دوخت. لویی زبونش رو روی دندون نیشش کشید و سرش رو کمی به عقب خم کرد.

"دوستش داری؟ بگو که خوشت میاد."

هری بی حواس سرش رو تکون داد و با ناله گفت:

"خیلی...خیلی خوشم میاد."

نیشخند لویی پررنگ شد و دیگه جلوی خودش رو نگرفت. با این که باز هم نمیتونست با هری خشن برخورد کنه، ولی خیلی هم آروم نبود.

دیک هری رو توی دستش گرفت و بهش هندجاب داد. هری کمرش رو از تشک فاصله داد و بعد از چند ثانیه با ناله ی بلندی روی شکم خودش اومد.

لویی هم با دیدن چهره ی خسته و طوری که توی اون شرایط انقدر میتونست جذاب باشه، بیشتر تحریک شد و فقط چند ثانیه زمان برد تا داخل سوراخ هری به ارگاسم برسه. 

چند دقیقه توی همون حالت موند تا نفس هاش رو منظم کنه و بعد آروم خودش رو بیرون کشید.

پیشونی هری رو بوسید و با دستمال روی شکمش رو تمیز کرد و کنارش دراز کشید. هری لبخند بی حال و خسته ای زد و لویی اون رو توی آغوشش گرفت.

"هیمه-ساما..."

دستش رو نوازش وارانه روی کمر هری کشید و بیشتر به آغوشش فشرد.

"لطفاً دیگه این کار رو نکن."

با ناراحتی گفت و صورتش رو توی گودی گردن لویی پنهان کرد.

"متاسفم، هیمه-ساما..."

هری گوش هاش رو تکون داد و وقتی لویی به دم نرم و پفکیش دست زد، جیغ خفه ای کشید و سریع عقب رفت.

"دمم نه!"

با لحن اعتراض آمیزی گفت و دست لویی رو پس زد. لویی با صدای بلندی خندید و ابرو بالا انداخت.

"پس یادم میمونه که روی دمت حساسی."

هری با دیدن برق شرارت توی چشم های لویی، لپش رو از داخل گاز گرفت و اخم کرد. 

"فکرشم نکن."

لویی با بیخیالی شونه هاش رو بالا انداخت و دوباره هری رو توی بغلش گرفت.

"فعلاً بخواب."

هری آروم شد و نفسی عمیق کشید.

"دوستت دارم..."

زمانی این رو گفت که لویی به خواب رفته بود. لبخندی زد و قفسه سینه‌ش رو بوسید و چشم هاش رو بست.

\----

با کنجکاوی به خرگوش کوچولویی که گریه میکرد و گمشده به نظر میرسید نگاه کرد و آروم جلو رفت تا اون رو نترسونه.

سرش رو کج کرد و در حالی که گوش هاش رو تکون میداد، با لحن کیوتی رو به خرگوش گفت:

"چرا گریه میکنی کوچولو؟ مامان و بابات رو گم کردی؟"

خرگوش ترسید و با دیدن گوش های روباه جیغ خفه ای کشید. دست های کوچیکش رو سپر سرش کرد و چشم هاش رو محکم بست.

"لطفاً من رو نخور!"

روباه چند لحظه بهت زده نگاهش کرد و بعد با صدای بلندی خندید.

"هی هی من نمیخورمت. فقط میخوام کمکت کنم. حتی میتونیم با هم دوست بشیم."

لحنش ملایم شد و مچ دست خرگوش رو گرفت و آروم پایین آورد.

"اسم من‌ لوییه. اسم تو چیه؟"

لبخند دندون‌ نمایی زد و با دست آزادش ضربه ی آرومی به سر خرگوش دم‌ پفکی زد.

"هـ هری..."

لویی شنل خودش رو روی شونه های هری انداخت و کلاهش رو روی سرش کشید.

"خیلی خب هری، من کمکت میکنم راه رو پیدا کنی، ولی اصلا ازم جدا نشو خب؟"

هری بینیش رو بالا کشید و تند تند سرش رو تکون داد.

"چـ چرا کمکم میکنی؟ مگه روباه ها ما رو نمیخورن؟"

لویی با سر انگشتش به پیشونی هری کوبید و خندید.

"باکا!"

گونه های هری رنگ گرفتن و با اخم رو برگردوند. در طول راه، اون دو نفر تونستن وقت خوبی رو با هم بگذرونن. زمانی که هری گونه ی لویی رو بوسید و پیش خانواده‌ش برگشت، روباه به خودش قول داد که یه روزی اون رو پیدا میکنه و قبل از این که کسی فرصتش رو داشته باشه، با هری ازدواج میکنه. 

اما اون فقط یه رویای کودکانه نبود، حالا لویی خرگوشش رو بین بازوهاش نگه داشته بود و ازش محافظت میکرد. مهم نیست اگر هری هیچ وقت اون روز رو به یاد نیاره...


End file.
